1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a color adjustment device for adjusting display colors of image data.
2. Description of the Related Art
A color adjustment device has been conventionally proposed to adjust colors to be outputted on an image output device. Before controlling a CRT or a color printer with image data to display or to record an original image, a color state of the image data is adjusted by the color adjustment device so that the image data will properly match the characteristics of the CRT or the printer. The thus color-adjusted image data can control the CRT or the printer to reproduce colors close to those of the original image. The color adjustment device is also used to change the image data so that the CRT or the printer can output images with their color states being different from that of the original image.
The color adjustment device is designed to change parameter values of the image data which are defined in the RGB colorimetric system or the Lab colorimetric system. The color adjustment device changes the parameter values dependent on an operator's inputted color adjustment data.